Fluff N' Stuff
by tataalicat
Summary: Shawn and Juliet spend the weekend together, and stuff is sure to happen! Shules!


A/n: So I wrote this story like a month ago and just found it so I thought that I would post it! i hope you guys like and please review. and I'll try to update as soon as possible! Thanks!

* * *

Juliet was sitting at her desk finishing up on paper work from the case they had just solved when her boyfriend Shawn walked up and sat on the edge of her desk, "Hey Jules."

"Hey Shawn." She said with a smile.

"Watcha doin'?" He asked her.

"Work." she answered.

"Why would you be doing that?"

"Because I'm at work?"

"No one does work at their job anymore Jules, but whatever. So I was wondering if mabye you would like to come over tonight? Mabye we could watch a movie or something?" He asked. She smiled as she finished her last paper and put it neatly on a stack of finished papers.

"Okay Shawn. Well let me stop by my house and change and grab some clothes for tomarrow."

She didn't need to ask if she was gonna spend the night, she knew she would even if she didn't plan on it. She turned her desk light off and stood up and grabbed her purse and jacket. "Want me to walk you to your car? You know with all the danger lurking around here you don't know what could happen."

"Sure Shawn, because I don't know how to defend my self, or carry a gun with me." She said, and he just smield and took her hand as they walked out of the police station.

Once they were outside Shawn let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist. As they walked through the parking lot Shawn looked at her and still couldn't believe he had someone as amazing as her for a girlfriend. When they reached her car she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "I'll see you later Shawn." She said, and he nodded. She climbed into her car and began to drive away and Shawn walked over a mounted his motorcycle and drove away towards his House.

* * *

Shawn put a bag of popcorn in the microwave just as he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled and walked through the kitchen and to the front door and was happy to find Juliet standing there, but his smile fell when he saw that she was soaking wet and it was pouring down raining outside. "Jules why are you standing there? Come in." he said taking her arm and bringing her inside. "I'll be back." He said.

When he retured he had a towel in his hand and came up and wrapped it around her, "Gosh Jules why did you even ring the doorbell? You could have just came in even if it wasn't raining." He said.

"Sorry." She said.

"Well come on lets get you into some dry clothes." He said, taking her by the hand and leading her to his bedroom.

He looked through his clothes and picked up a long black T-shirt with some band on it and handed it to her, "It should be long enough to fit you, you can just go in the bathroom and change and come back here and we can start the movie." He said, and she smiled.

"Thanks Shawn." She said and headed into the bathroom. Shawn walked back into the kitchen and put the popcorn in a bowl and grabbed two sprites before walking back in the bedroom and putting the movie in.

Just as he set the stuff down and and put the disc in Juliet walked in. The shirt went down to almost her knees, she had her hair in a messy ponytail and was makeup free and just gorgeous. "I don't think you have ever looked more beautiful than you do in this moment." He said, and she blushed.

Shawn wasn't normally very romantic, he was sweet, but not romantic. So it was moments like these that surprised Juliet. "Thanks Shawn." she said walking up to him and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"So what movie are we watching?" She asked.

"Titanic." he answered.

"Okay. I haven't seen that before."

"What! How could you have not have seen Titanic before? It's like, a classic." He said in astonishment, and she shrugged.

I don't know, I guess I never got around to watching it."

Shawn looked at her in amazement before shaking his head. He took her hand and led her over to the bed and sat her down, "Well then lets get to it." He said with a smile. He turned the lights off and crawled in beside her and pressed play.

Juliet smiled and snuggled closer into him and laid her head on his shoulder and took his hand in hers.

Hours later the movie was coming close to an end. Juliet looked up at Shawn and saw that his eyes were watery, "Shawn? Are you crying?" She asked him with a slight giggle.

"No! I'm just sweating out my eyes." He replied.

"Sure..." She drawled, "But you know, I think it's cute when a guy cries at a movie." She said. He looked at her and smiled.

"Mabye I should cry more often."

"Oh Shawn your cute either way."

He took her into his arms and kissed her head, "Well I don't know about you but I am tierd." he said, and she nodded in agreement. "Me to." she replied with a yawn. She laid her head down on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist. He smiled and put his arms around her and ested his hands on her back.

Niether of them were sure who fell asleep first, but they both were soon in a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.


End file.
